1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor electronics, and more specifically to an arbiter which controls access to resources.
2. Related Art
Arbiters refer to components which control access to a resource by multiple devices. For example, a single unit such as a hard disk may be accessed by multiple devices (requesters) for storage and retrieval of data. Often, the resource (hard disk in the above example) may be able to support simultaneous accesses by only a limited number of requesters at a time.
Therefore, if there are requests for simultaneous access of a resource from more requesters than can be simultaneously accommodated (for example, by granting the request), an arbiter may be used to decide which requests are to be granted.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.